


What Came After

by ifIsayIneedyouxx



Series: Bump Into You [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, Smoking, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, some zouis, zayn was supposed to be in pt1 but I got lazy so zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifIsayIneedyouxx/pseuds/ifIsayIneedyouxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because eventually with enough persistence there will be result.<br/>-<br/>Or the one where Harry literally bumps into Louis, pines after him, gets him partially to bed, and then realizes he doesn't know what to do next. Because now that he has a slightly more open, possible love of his life, in his actual life now, he has to figure out how to keep it that way. And get a shifty Louis to see it that way too.<br/>The struggle is real in the never ending saga of cliche meet cutes and constantly wondering if Louis' best friend, that looks like Grecian marble, hates him or not. All the while Niall just sorta watches, gives commentary in Harry's life, unhelpful though it may be, and becomes best friends with Liam.<br/>Just a disaster waiting to get some sort of happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Came After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for the ones that really wanted a sequel but I was too busy to even begin with one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+the+ones+that+really+wanted+a+sequel+but+I+was+too+busy+to+even+begin+with+one), [larrylovebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovebirds/gifts), [FooTLUCKER](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FooTLUCKER), [luckylarrie (holladri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holladri/gifts).



> I wrote Bump Into You in 2014. It's been in need of an update don't you think?  
> *now, because of my life, getting bits and pieces out is going to take a while so I apologize in advance for the sloth like tendency in my writing. I really hope I can even get two chapters out of this. I have to try.
> 
> It's also like short so bare with me here, I'm still trying to find time. I just wanted to get this part out there for you all. xx

It was barely morning when Louis woke up. The sun hadn’t entirely risen, so the only light coming through the blinds of Harry’s bedroom window was grey and dull. But he was so warm with Harry’s lean body pressed up against him. Mouth slightly agape, curls rumpled and slightly knotted from sleep. It was sweet, to look at Harry this way, but also terrifying.

Louis didn’t know him. They’d shared a kiss. No, way more than just one kiss. And Louis still allowed it, still stayed the night, still told Harry he…  
Well fuck. He told Harry he trusted him, that he wanted him to meet his family, his sisters. Encouraged Harry’s beliefs that they could make something work. He hadn’t been thinking, he was just so caught up in all the chivalry, and pining, and the whole cliche saving him from the rain thing, that Harry had been signaling in his direction for a while. And Louis couldn’t help himself, as per usual.

He was going to break Harry. All because he couldn’t. Well, he probably could. Just be with him, this total stranger that he wanted so much to know. The stranger that made it quite obvious that he felt the same. But that wasn’t going to work. Louis was so fucked up it made him sick. And now, sitting up on his knees, fingers brushing at the light, trimmed hairs on Harry’s chest, just looking at him, Louis wanted to throw up more than anything.

They wouldn’t last. Not even a month. The honeymoon phase would wear off and Harry would get tired of him. They would fight, because Louis always fought, was so stubborn, even he couldn’t control it sometimes. He got it from his mum, so stubborn about his own flaws that yes, he was blaming it on genetics. And that would be it. They’d be done. Because Louis would do what he always does, and break Harry. And it’s probably better to cut ties before Harry starts getting the impression that he loves Louis.

He had to shut his eyes to de-cloud his head. Fighting internally with himself, unsure weather to stay, run, or throw up. Either way he’d already screwed everything up. He was absolutely positive he’d fucked everything up. It was way too early for this, even though Louis had no idea what time it was exactly. He was just guessing. The digital clock on Harry’s bedside table flashing 12:00 repeatedly. The storm probably caused a power outage in the night. Or Harry was just lazy and never set the time on his clock, just plugged it in and used it for radio purposes.

Louis started chanting, “stupid, so stupid,” to himself. So caught up in his own head that he wasn’t even aware of anything else around him.

“Well hello there hot stuff.” A thick Irish accent broke the silence. Deep, and rough, and it scared the living daylights out of Louis. Because last he checked, Harry wasn’t Irish, and then a lanky blond man came into view. Leaning against the doorframe, with a toothbrush in hand, drawing the shape of a heart in the air in his direction.

Jumping out of his skin, “jesus fuck!”

Breathing in deep, stretching his spine out, Harry’s eyes fluttered open to Louis. Sitting up on the bed with half the comforter pulled over himself. Looking extremely shaken and slightly pale. Not exactly how Harry imagined their first morning together but hey, he had a half naked boy in his bed. A boy he’d been pining after for months. In. His. Bed. Ah persistence, his official new best friend.

And then he noticed Niall standing in the doorway. (His sleep delayed brain finally catching up to him.) Waggling his eyebrows and making shifty eyes at the two of them. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was scaring Louis. Arms crossed and looking smug. Harry was worried if he didn’t do something fast Niall would start applauding.  
Clearing his throat loudly, “Niall. Would you kindly leave and shut the door behind you?”

The Irishman just shrugged in reply, still looking at Louis. “Yeah sure, whatever. Are you not going to introduce me to this stud?”

Shaking his head, Harry stood up, walked across the room, and shoved Niall out, turning and locking it behind his back. Louis still looking a little stunned, only slightly amused, but still stunned.

“Sorry about him. He’s a bit of an arse.” The air between them suddenly getting awkward, now that they were alone. And very much aware of the things they had to discuss.

“So, we uh-” Harry shuffled back over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, scratching his chin so his hands had something to do. He figured holding Louis’ was a little forward since they hadn’t talked yet. Plus he still looked like a startled animal so physical contact might not be best at the moment. “Last night, that was unexpected.”  
Louis still hadn’t really looked at him yet, it was a little nerve wracking to say the least. Mostly because he wasn’t exactly an open book. In the past few months that Harry had been trying to get his attention, it was almost impossible to get a good read on him. So for all he knew they could be at square one all over again. The events of last night just a thing that they would eventually look back at and laugh, years later. Although Harry wouldn’t laugh.

“I’m freaking you out with the no talking thing. Like I didn’t do it for months with you so,” Louis spoke more to the bedspread, but his voice was giving Harry a reason to breathe again. “No. No,” stopping Harry before he could even deny anything. “It’s-it’s okay. I suck at this, so I get it.”

Slapping his hands on his thighs, “right, tea.” Harry stood up, pulling a shirt on, “you like milk? Or sugar?” Turning around to Louis, still sitting on the bed, the only change is him finally looking up at Harry. So Harry stepped back over to him, leaning over he pressed his nose to the top of Louis’ head. The soft touch of Louis’ hands grabbing at the front of his shirt, tugging him in more so his knees end up bumping the bed frame.

“We don’t need to talk right away. If that’s what’s making you nervous or whatever. It’s okay.” Humming, Louis fringe tickling his face, he liked this. The content silence that came with them feeling each other out, testing the new air around them. The tension and awkwardness draining out of the room the longer they stayed like this. Louis’ cheek pressing into Harry’s stomach, fingers stroking his sides repeatedly.

“I should go.”

That brought everything to an immediate halt. Harry didn’t move, neither had Louis, face still pressed to him, still touching. Almost like he’d never said anything at all. But he did. And he couldn’t help but ask to help clear things up.

Over analyzing his words, “do you have to go to work? Or, back home?” Shutting his eyes, hating that he even had to ask.

Sighing, Louis knew he had some explaining to do. A lot of explaining to do. Beyond the ‘getting to know each other’ thing. But he wasn’t ready, he needed to get some space, prioritize, at least to where he could even remotely be 80% invested in whatever they were.

He wanted to be something, with Harry. But he mostly wanted to be something good for Harry. And right now he couldn’t do that, he also couldn’t pull Harry down on top of him and beg him to fuck him into the mattress. Because that, had to wait. Because no. Regardless, Harry was still an almost stranger. Again, prioritize before sex.

“I mean, I have things.” Louis pulled back a bit, trying to give himself some separation for a minute. He knew he wasn’t being very descriptive, or helpful for Harry at the moment.

Harry took a step back, to him this sounded like running. Louis was running. “Things,” it wasn’t a question.

“God Harry, I really just want to suck you off because you’re just-just right here, in my face. But I’m sorry, I have to think without you,” waving his hands around Harry’s groin, face a light pink in his flustered state. Exhaling loudly, hands dropping with a light smack on the bed, “you’re very distracting. I need to-to not be so sexualy charged in order to think. So yeah I-'

Understanding finally, Harry finished for him, “have to go.”

“I know you’re smirking, I’d prefer you not.” Louis groaned into his hands, currently hiding his face. He just said ‘sexually charged,’ of all the words in his wide range of vocabulary he went with some real weird shit. Like 50 Shades type, sex fantasy word combination.

He could feel the dip of the bed, which unless Niall had walked in while Louis was hiding his extreme embarrassment, he assumed the heavy weight next to him was Harry. He also assumed that it was Harry, and not his creepy roommate, mouthing at his jaw. Soft lips, and sharp tingly bites cutting through his resolve.

“You are a real shit for not hearing a word I just said.” Louis gave a half groan as a heavy hand began massaging the top of his thigh. Tipping his head back a smidge to get Harry’s lips on his pulse point. To which Harry happily obliged.

He knew he shouldn’t, Louis said he needed space. Needed a moment to process what they were, or could be. But fuck if he wasn’t half naked it’d be easier to not want to mark every part of him. All tan, and smooth skin, toned and curvy. It’d been a while for Harry, and his dick was doing all the thinking for him. Brain taking a back seat, until he felt hands at his chest, pushing him back, not all too strongly either. Like Louis didn’t really want him to stop, but was still asking that he put on the breaks.  
Nodding, pressing his forehead to Louis shoulder in consent. Surprised he was even able to stop. After months of chasing this boy, he deserved a little credit for having some control. Even though he lost it for a hot minute there. “Yeah, no, sorry. Well, not sorry actually but I’ll um-"

Exhaling, directing his breath upwards so his fringe would shift to the side a bit, Louis just let Harry ramble a bit longer. It was endearing, and something he would have to catalogue as such. Interrupting him when he thought Harry suffered enough, “now, a moment ago I heard promises of tea. If you plan on being with all of this,” Louis ‘Vanna White-ed his body as he spoke, Harry snorted. “Then you should know that I am a tea man. And you better get my perfect cuppa down to a science. If this is going to become a regular thing.'

Harry snapped his head up so quickly Louis’ hands almost reached out to check for whiplash. His green eyes getting, if even possible, 20% bigger. “You mean, like, stay here overnight again?"

Rolling his eyes, and standing up from the bed, “yeah, sure H. If you impress me enough.” Stretching his arms to the ceiling, letting his shoulders pop a bit. His back was slightly sore from not sleeping on his own lumpy mattress for the first time in ages. Harry’s bed was all posh and dream foamy. He didn’t feel as nervous about fucking things up like he did a brief minute ago. Well, that’s probably because he hadn’t been given an opportunity to ruin it and stomp on all the butterflies swarming around their newly blown Harry and Louis bubble. The bubble that, when used in public, meant that no one else around them mattered. And even if they were in a restaurant, and Louis were to straddle Harry in his chair and grind against him like an amateur porn, the people around them wouldn’t matter. Well, until the cops came and booked them for public indecency and a disturbance of the peace.

Harry moved, unlocking the door, Louis didn’t miss the little cautious head movement. Left a bit, then right a bit, before making his way down the hall. Almost like he was checking to make sure Niall wouldn’t randomly appear again. Smirking and shaking his head at how ridiculous Harry was, Louis followed. Bare feet sticking slightly to the old, worn wood floor of Harry’s flat. Something he hadn’t been able to notice the previous night since he’d been carried to Harry’s room instead.

The kitchen he hadn’t really taken notice of either. Apart from the dining table. Cursing because Louis realized he couldn’t really have one clean and pure thought when looking around the living area of Harry’s flat. Because they’d made out on a few surfaces before getting to their final destination. Almost positive one of the photo frames was so crooked in the hall because Harry had shoved him up against it a little too roughly.

Setting two mugs down on the island counter, “are you going to teach me how to keep you around? Or not?” Smirking because his one liners were nothing if not cheesy as all hell. Expecting the eyeroll which Harry was quickly learning as Louis’ go to expression. Eyebrows raised in a challenge, thin lips pursed like he was forcing down a smile.

Walking around the counter to slap a hand to Harry’s shoulder, “challenge accepted. Mate."

Harry was so gone for Louis. Deeming himself fucked when his hands started shaking as he filled the kettle with water from the tap. Absolutely screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> you read it all! *level up!
> 
> if you could tell me if you want more or if this is a bad idea do let me know. send me a comment por favor? xx


End file.
